It's all about the Mechanics
by XeniaDaisuki
Summary: Equius hates to be disturbed when working on his lab, but what happens when Tavros needs his help? Little Tavros is in for a surprise! EquiusxTavros/ Yaoi/ LEMON WARNING!/ oneshot


It was early in the afternoon and Equius Zahhak was in his laboratory, hard at work. Well, you can't say it's exactly a laboratory, is just a space he currently uses in order to keep his robots and all kinds of equipment he manufactures. Because you see, he finds it way more interesting working on his crafts than wasting his time trolling some human-alien kids. This is more like his cup of tea. And of course he doesn't just allow the other trolls to march in there whenever they want, well unless it's a high blood that wants a word with him... or Nepeta, barging through the sewers... Either way usually nobody bothers him, and if they want to communicate they have computers to chat with him... well, he usually ignores them again, but it's something. The thing is he knew that this particular afternoon wouldn't be a quiet one, no sir, and all thanks to an email that he received about 5 minutes ago from Kanaya saying that is urgent that he stops whatever is that he's doing and wait patiently until she comes knocking at his door... Whatever was she thinking about?

Another 5 minutes or so pashed by when he heard footsteps approaching his laboratory's entrance. Oh great, Kanaya is not by herself, she brought company with her, well, from what he could hear at least. Soon he heard the banging in his iron door. The minute that he opened it he encountered a sight that he didn't expect to face… Kanaya was there with a panting Sollux next to her trying to not drop an unconscious Tavros whose legs have been cut off! Equius, starting sweating uncontrollably from what he had just seen, he finally managed to form words with his mouth. "…Kanaya? What… Whatever led to this… this?". Kanaya rolled her eyes once and started walking into Equius laboratory, trying to figure out the space in the room she entered. "Equius, do me a favor and find me a place to lay Tavros on. Then we'll talk, since I take it that Nepeta didn't inform you about the procedure." It took another minute for Equius to realize what Kanaya was asking him to do. Then he almost instantly unfroze and started cleaning one of his big brown leather chairs. After he was done he made horizontal the chair so they could lay Tavros there. Without really thinking much of it, Sollux and Kanaya dropped Tavros' body on the leather chair and started making their way towards the exit. At that moment Equius stepped in front of Kanaya, "Where do you think you are going, leaving me with this low blood? What do you expect me to do with him?". Kanaya sighed, "Look, what happened here is simple for even you to understand. Tavros needs new legs. I helped him with my way and now it's your turn big boy. Unless something like this is way too of a challenge for the great Zahhak." Not liking the irony in her tone, Equius just restrained himself by grinding his teeth together, and that was all they needed for Kanaya and Sollux to leave his laboratory, closing the iron door behind them.

Equius, while wiping his face with a towel he had next to him, turned slowly to face the unconscious Tavros on top of one of his favorite chairs. "Well, shall we get to business?" he growled to himself. He reached the sleeping boy, wanting for start to check his wounds. He realized that what he thought were bandages wrapped on his legs, were in fact tourniquets. By the time he removed them from Tavros' legs, the bleeding had stopped and the healing had already begun- something that pleased him, 'cause he couldn't have this awful-colored blood spilled all over his lab. The muscular male started examining the terrible wounds in the small body bellow him and smirked to himself, "It must have been a rather painful procedure for a low blood to sustain…" said and gazed upon the sleeping face through his broken glasses. Then he continued with withdrawing the ripped pants off the low bloods' body, something that required some effort due to the fact that the blood from earlier created a little bit of resistance between pants and skin. Now Tavros was naked from waste down, giving Equius a full sight of his limp member. Trying to ignore the full-frontal image in front of him, he started taking notes about the measurements of the legs and the nerves of the body's insides. It would take him a while to finish this and he had a full afternoon in front of him… 

* * *

The sun had started setting by the time Equius had finished his work. Two fine, mechanical legs were resting on his workbench and he couldn't wait to test them out… that is if the low blood would ever wake up from his slumber. Impatiently he grabbed the legs from the table and made his way towards the still- sleeping troll on his chair. Equius lowered his body so that he could attach correctly his masterpieces to Tavros. He placed carefully the wires with the nerves that corresponded to them and for each wire that he would connect he received something that was close to moan from Tavros' mouth. Surprised by those sounds, the manufacturer occasionally stopped to hear the other troll, obviously enjoying what he was hearing and taking it as a compliment for his work. "It's about time you wake up, low blood.", he said, with a voice a little louder than a whisper. He was about to finish with equipping the legs on the body, he was fixing the straps on it so they would be as stable as possible, when the troll finally woke up. "…ugh, what, what is happening?..." started saying with his little voice, struggling to open his eyes while trying to make all the dizziness to go away. "… Ugh, Equius… Why am I in your lab?... are these… My new legs!?". Tavros, lifting his upper body with his elbows so he could have a better look, could not believe that this actually happened! He really got new legs! Kanaya was right, everything worked out smoothly! "Don't be too hasty to thank me low blood", said Equius with a smirk on his face, "and let me see if you can actually walk on those."

Without waiting for Tavros to adjust to his surroundings or get his vision straight, Equius proceeded to helping him up. In an instant flow move he set his strong hands on Tavros' sides, surprising the slimmer troll, almost making him blush. Then the manufacturer started picking the other up, with an impatient haste but as steady as he could. When he managed to lift him vertically in front of him and a little higher than the ground below them, Equius looked into his eyes, " Now I'll proceed into leaving you slowly on the ground, and what I want you to do is trying standing on your own… Do you believe this is something you can do, Nitram?". Tavros always felt a little bit of anxious near the presence of Equius. The way he walked into a room, the way he played with words… let alone the way he speak, like right now, like he belonged to a different era or was a character that you would meet in a book or something… And now, from what he would recall, this was the first time that Equius was talking to him or even touching him. He was beyond anxious, he was so nervous by his aura that he couldn't even answer to this simple question by words, so he just nodded to him. After receiving his approval to proceed, the manufacturer slowly left the troll on the ground and went a few steps back so there could be space between them and Tavros could try out his legs. "Try walking towards me.",said Equius and waited. The other troll was at the moment just standing, trying to figure out the balance of his body. Then he started moving. The first two steps were rather unconfident but it was clear that the legs were working. That fact surprised Tavros so much that he instantly looked back at the other with a big, awkward smile on his face,"…ugh! They're working Equius! Thank you so much!" While saying that he accidentally tripped on his own leg and fell towards aiming the ground… and that would be the case if Equius hadn't catch him on time. Tavros, once he landed in the other's arms, blinked twice and looked up, suddenly feeling very aware of him being naked from waste down. Equius looked at him, noticing a blush on the lowblood's face, and while he was starting to sweat he formed words: " No need to thank me, I'm just glad I created another masterpiece…". While finishing his sentence, and while taking a look at the lower part of Tavros' body to see if the legs connected well, he noticed that blood and oil were dirtying the skin around the area. "Let me clean you, I can't stand seeing such a repulsive color spoiling my creations.", he said while lifting the other and leaving him the couch. He then turned his back looking for a clean towel, missing the shock on Tavros' face.

Finding the towel he was looking for, he walked up to Tavros. He kneeled in front of him and with an instant move he moved the legs apart, without giving the other time to resist. While he started cleaning the steel near the skin area, Tavros couldn't help but blush like crazy. He was uncovered and he was… treated like this. "…ugh, Equius? Please… I can clean myself too, so… ugh!" While trying to finish his sentence, the manufacturer had already moved to clean the area around his member. He was starting to react to his touches and if he couldn't manage to calm himself, he wouldn't know what it'd follow. Equius, seeing the other starting to react and squirming a bit, couldn't help but start to sweat uncontrollably once again. Even though he knew the impact that his touches had on Tavros, he couldn't help but continue to tease the other, with his inner S shinning right through. He soon forgot about the oil and blood that he was supposed to clean off and started rubbing with the towel the other's member, working on Tavros' growing erection. He couldn't help but grin and breathe heavily from the satisfaction he took from the whimpers that were coming from the lowblood's mouth. "…ugh, Equius?! Y…you really shouldn't do that- ugh!" He was now fully erect, a new sensation to Tavros' young body and he wasn't able anymore to control all these moans that escaped his lips.

Equius on the other hand was overly enjoying the fact that he was dominating the smaller troll. In one fluid motion, he through the towel with which he was teasing Tavros and lowered his body more, so he was facing the other's erection. "It seems like some of the oil it's really stuck on your skin, Nitram. A bit of lubrication should be sufficient, don't you think?" Without waiting for the other to respond, Equius wrapped with his tongue the base of Tavros' cock, licking thoroughly the area there. Tavros was speechless at what was happening with his body, eyes rolling at the back of his head and this time he was louder than before. " Ugh! Equius don't- argh! It's clean already, so – you can stop – ugh!" Equius, listening to the lowbloob almost crying, continued with taking Tavros' length in his mouth, starting to suck with no mercy and going as fast as he could so he'd hear more cries and pleadings from the younger troll. The other couldn't help but almost scream at this new-found pleasure, he was hard and throbbing and now he started moving his hips on his own, begging for any kind of release. "-haa ugh! Equius! It's coming out!... something is gonna come out- UGH!" By the time that Equius felt that the other was about to cum, he immediately grabbed firmly the base of the cock and removed his mouth slowly, while sucking in some delicious precum. This action caused a desperate moan from Tavros while arched his back, trying to have the release that he wanted with no effect.

"Not going to happen yet", he heard Equius whispering to him. He then quickly snapped his eyes open to see the other dangerously close to his face now. Tavros started to say something only to be stopped by a hot pair of lips closing his own. Equius started exploring the other's mouth with his tongue, drawing desperate moans from the younger troll. As he had drawn the attention elsewhere, he continued by inserting his finger into Tavros' entrance starting to preparing him, at which he received a surprised gasp from the other.

Tavros was so much into the steaming kiss that was totally in shock when he felt fingers penetrating him. He started squirming even more nervously than before and moaning more into the kiss, since he couldn't do anything. He tried pushing Equius, trying to tell him to slow down a bit, but when he put his hands on the firm, broad chest above him, his mind went blank with lust. He couldn't even believe that this was actually possible for someone as timid and shy as he was! Now that three fingers where inside of him, the stronger troll broke the intense kiss between them, staring at the panting Tavros beneath him. Each time he was pulling in and out his fingers the moans grew louder and the hips where moving more vigorously than before. At that point, not being able to take it anymore, he withdrew his fingers in order to release his own hard erection from the restrain of his trouser and underwear.

At the loss of this new found pleasure, Tavros finally managed to form words through his panting. "Equius, please, just wait…UGH!" he was caught off by the pressure against his entrance and slowly the other's large member going inside him. When finally Equius was fully sited into him, he started moving, while removing his sweaty shirt in order to have even less restrain. Tavros was gasping and panting, chanting his name over and over, while he felt a spot in particular being teased inside of him with each thrust. His tip was overflowing with precum now, release was soon to come. But when he felt it coming, once again he felt that tight grip on the base of his cock. He snapped his eyes open to see Equius grinning. " I told you low blood, not yet."

At that Equius suddenly changed his pace and begun thrusting harder and faster into the smaller male beneath him. Tavros was now almost screaming, begging. "Please Equius, I need to cum- ugh ah! No more! It hurts- ah-AH!" The lowblood's pleadings were like music to his ears, and while feeling the warm walls intensely closing around his manhood, this was enough to throw him over the edge. As he drew out his orgasm inside the young troll, filling him to the brim, he pumped with quick strokes the other's cock leading him to completion as well. "…no, ugh, EQUIUS!" screamed Tavros as he finally came, coating the other's fingers, making a mess on both of them.

And then Equius stopped. They were both breathing heavily, panting, and looking to each other. Tavros was teary, with his heart beating so fast against his chest. He looked at the dominant troll on top of him, who without saying already started pulling out of him. 'No, wait already' he thought to himself, while reaching with his hands to the other's shoulders. Curiously, Equius stopped moving and let him plant a kiss on his lips. After the lowblood withdrew his mouth from his, he just waited to see, he seemed like he wanted to tell him something and he was right. "…ugh, you see, after everything that you tried on me, the kissing part was the best." Said a pouting Tavros, while his cheeks flushed. For a second, Equius didn't say anything and had this weird dumbfounded expression plastered on his face, but then he smiled at him.

"Come on, Nitram. Let's go for a walk out and see if these legs really work." He lifted Tavros and began cleaning him. He couldn't remember the last time that he wanted to leave his lab…


End file.
